Fangs
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: He's a hybrid, a werewolf, a vampire, a killer, manipulator, liar, and a father. Klaus can deal with being evil, but showing the affection of a father, especially when his own was out for his blood is difficult. He's had to make choices, choices that place him out of his comfort zone. Yet when it comes to the mother of his child, those choices seem worth it.
1. Bitter Ends

::~ The Originals

_I buried your fangs in the heart of a deep well, your mouth was on fire and bone sore - Fangs, Little Red Lung_

::~

His body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Klaus could hear Tyler's heart stop for just a second and the sound brought him more pleasure than anything he'd known all day. "You've grown bloodthirsty," He said with a sneer. "Perhaps it's best your mother didn't live to see you like this!" Klaus's laugh rang loud and dark. He elicited the exact response he wanted from Tyler: the hybrid's eyes flashed, full of pain and sorrow. The expression was wiped clear from Tyler's face as he reigned blow after blow on Klaus's face, the original taking the punches with a grunt.

All it did was fuel the fire in Klaus's veins. He wanted Tyler to suffer, he wanted to bring him pain. For what reason, he didn't know. Perhaps it was because he'd finally won Caroline, or perhaps because he tried to kill the woman bearing his child. Or perhaps, it was because Klaus wanted Tyler to suffer the same way he was suffering now.

Klaus grabbed Tyler's fist and turned them over, embedding the stake that was in his side deep underneath his heart. It wouldn't kill him-if Klaus wanted him dead he would have done it a long time ago-but it would bring him pain.

"It's sad really. I though I made you better, turns out you're quite the disappointment," Klaus's eyes looked down on him, cold and distant. Tyler wrenched the stake from his body and spat.

"I guess I'm another one of your failures! Like how you failed to make hybrids. Like how you _failed_ your family?" The thought of Hayley being captured flitted through Klaus's mind. In a way, Tyler was right. He failed to protect her. His child's mother. Who knew where she was, left alone in the woods, trying to keep herself safe since he couldn't do so?

And Elijah. Klaus intentionally turned his brother over to his enemy. If that didn't scream failure, then what did?

"Now it looks like you're even gonna fail your own kid," Tyler said, and the words rang true. Klaus could bear to hear it no longer.

He would not fail his child. He would rather fail all else, but not his own blood.

"Thus ends your tedious little life," Klaus said, his words devoid of all emotion. "At least it was brief."

::~

He'd willingly left the mother of his child unprotected in the forest with his brother, who he bit, bedridden with hallucinations. What if Elijah snapped and killed Hayley, thinking she was someone else? The thought crossed Klaus's mind, but only when it was too late. He was far too stubborn to go back and get her-no, it would show weakness if he did.

Why should he go get her, anyway? She willingly sided with her brother against him and held little regard for his feelings. He should have no regard for her life, then.

But she was carrying his child.

Just then Rebekah entered the room and his thoughts scattered. "Elijah's home, and there's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" Klaus turned to face her. He thought his anger would surge once again, that he'd have the courage to hurt his siblings the same way they were hurting him. Rebekah with her betrayal, and Elijah with his lack of faith.

But no, he could not keep playing this game any longer. He couldn't keep hurting others just because he was hurting inside. It brought him merely a fleeting moment of satisfaction, but at what cost? At the cost of his family? At the cost of his child?

::~

When he stepped through those doors, he felt invincible. He was going to find his own happiness, his siblings be damned. He had a child to look after, and the child's mother, nuisance she may be. "You're coming with me, Little Wolf." Klaus said as he descended the steps.

"And why would I go anywhere with you?" He heard her say haughtily. He turned around, his eyes blazing. "Because Hayley, that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me. Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose." If she was to be with him she would need to learn quickly that his word was law. Especially now that he'd taken Marcel's throne.

"As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car," he said over his shoulder as he opened the door. She had no choice, and he knew it. If she refused he'd become rampant.

::~

On the drive to their new home the car was deathly silent. More than once Klaus had tuned into the beating of their child's heart, the sound calming to him. He felt better than he had in a while, knowing that for once he made the right choice, not what he had deemed as right on his own terms. He would no longer allow sweet moments between Elijah and Hayley-the woman and the child were his, and like that they would remain.

"The house is lovely," He said in a low voice, breaking the silence that had engulfed them for so long. His hand gripped the wheel tighter when she didn't respond after a few moments. Hayley's eyes cast down to look at the subtle movement and she knew she had to speak.

"How long until we get there? I feel like I'm in a moving oven," She said pressing a light hand over her belly. Klaus's gaze snapped to her, and she did look a little pink. How could he have been so stupid? Of course her body temperature was sensitive, he should have been more careful. He turned on the air conditioner and cracked open the driver's side window to let more air in. The pleased smile that spread across her lips was the only reassurance he needed.

::~

A/N: Yup, I'm at it again, and with The Originals this time. Please leave a review!


	2. Ravage

::~ The Originals

_I know you dug for years below the ground. You shouldn't be wild inside if you're a beast in the headlights_

::~

Hayley surveyed the scene before her. Oh, this was rich. Klaus had called a grand dinner, with his 'friends', actually known as the vampires he'd forcibly made to serve him. She knew very well they'd all like to take him apart piece by piece, but couldn't because he was the all-mighty original hybrid.

More like the all-mighty original psycho-killer vampire...thing. She was still working on his title.

She sat cross legged in her chair at the opposite end of the large table, finding it much better to sit that way with her baby bump in the way. Klaus gave her a disapproving look but she merely raised an eyebrow. Surely he wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he didn't technically say a word.

Speaking of uncomfortable, Hayley fidgeted in the scratchy black blouse she was in. A human had come with it in the morning, and said Klaus had wanted her to wear it.

"I'm not a dress up doll," Hayley had bit that morning. The human simply held out the package again.

"Lord Niklaus wishes you to wear this. Be ready in an hour." She repeated again like a zombie.

"Yeah, you said that already." Hayley said annoyedly, taking the package from her reluctantly. The human immediately left the room but Hayley knew she would be waiting outside.

She left the package on her king sized bed, determined not to wear anything he decided to give her, but one look at the price made her think twice. It was expensive, she was pretty sure her clothes didn't even amount to that much when put together.

So the hybrid-bearer (as she had begun to call herself cynically) was now in an extremely scratchy shirt in a room full of vampires who thought her baby meant Klaus would have a super-army soon.

Great.

Klaus stood and all eyes went to him, including hers. He has something about him, a presence that commanded the attention of the entire room. "Let us begin, with a toast for our shared gift," He said with a smirk. Hayley fought not to roll her eyes. Of course he was boasting. She zoned out a little, and pressed a hand to her stomach instead. The baby was highly aware of her surroundings, and Hayley had this niggling feeling in the back of her mind that the baby knew the sound of her father's voice.

Hayley looked up to humans willingly holding their hands out, the blood flowing ceaselessly from their wrists. She felt the bile rise slowly in her throat and she took another swig of her juice to bring it down. Of course he was going to be inconsiderate of her nausea when he held up a display of power.

Hayley's eyes never left Klaus, her green irises followed his every move. Just what was he getting at? She knew he wasn't hospitable-hell, he told her she meant nothing to him the very first time he'd heard of the baby. So why was he inviting pouty vampires who wanted nothing more to see her dead to a dinner party?

"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the sudden change in leadership. And I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated," Ah, there it was. He finally said it. "Now my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have-what Marcel in fact… took." Klaus said placing his hand over the vampire in question's shoulder. His expression changed, into one of pride.

"And built. A true community of vampires." A community of vampires that were psycho and bloodthirsty? Why didn't Klaus just give them a medal?

Hayley stopped herself. She didn't know if her thoughts affected the baby-if it really was a magical baby, as the witches said-and the last thing she wanted to do was bring negativity. She wasn't too superstitious, but she'd seen too many things to ignore them.

_Calm down Hayley, you don't want your baby to become a mini-lucifer, so watch your tongue_-"What about her?" _-Prick. Dammit!-I mean shoot!_ Hayley did all but clamp her hand over her mouth lest Klaus know she was having an internal battle inside her head. She wouldn't want him finding out that she drowned him out more often than she should.

Klaus's eyes settled on her for the first time that evening. Yet Hayley missed it, she was too busy passively glaring at the idiot who'd brought everyone's attention on her once again. "You didn't let me finish, Diego." Klaus said, walking around the table and heading towards her. "You would know that of course there is one further matter I would like to address," Klaus said with finality.

"As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child. Consequently I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect." Klaus said. His presence was overbearing when he was near, but Hayley didn't move a muscle. You didn't move when you were being circled by the predator.

"However I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor," The tone in his voice let her know he was lying. She took a deep breath and clenched her fist. She knew very well what he intended for her baby and there was no way he was going to use her child as a way to manufacture hybrids. Hayley would rather die.

"That I intend to use the blood of our child, to create hybrids." Klaus's hand settled on her shoulder and and she turned her head to look at it like it was some kind of second head growing out of her shoulder. This was the first time he'd touched her in….forever, actually. She couldn't understand why he decided to show affection now. She waited to hear his next words, hoping that they would be one of those grand lectures he liked giving so much about how he loved his child and would never do something that heinous. "I assure you, I do not." _That was it?!_ She grit her teeth.

"Father of the year," She said cynically with a smile. She missed the irritated look Klaus cast at the top of her head but she knew he would continue his facade of concerned father. She truthfully didn't care if he gave her hell over it later.

"It appears I will have to earn your trust. We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety."

_Klaus..._

"You see, how can I sire any hybrids, if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?"

Hayley's heart dropped. She felt like the air had been knocked out of her system. "What?" She breathed, her eyes opening wide. He couldn't do this, this was her family. "Klaus no," She said, ready to get up and shake some sense into him. But he was too far gone, the thirst for blood and gore was evident in his eyes.

"So eat and be merry! And tomorrow I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all."

::~

All throughout the dinner Hayley refused to touch her food. Klaus had noticed halfway through the meal and gave her a meaningful look to her plate, but she pretended not to see. She couldn't believe it. Just as soon as she'd found her people, her family, the one thing she wanted most in the world for so long he was going to tear it away from her? Was this the pain Rebekah said she felt every time Klaus ruined her chances at happiness.

If it was, it was restricting the airflow into her lungs.

::~

She had to knock some sense into him. She had to make him understand how much this meant to her-how much it would hurt her if he went through with this. She knew how much family meant to him, it didn't escape her that it was the one thing he valued most.

"Those werewolves you ordered killed that's my family." She said, standing in the middle of the room. He didn't even bother to look up, the bastard.

"Not for long love," Klaus said dismissively. It then seemed like he thought twice about it and decided to acknowledge the fact that she existed._ Bastard_. "I mean this so called family of yours, they haven't done you much good, have they? You said it yourself, they abandoned you, left you on your own and now its your turn to do the same."

"Maybe they had their reasons," Hayley said, her eyes flashing. Was he honestly this cold hearted? It took everything in her not to flinch when he stood from the burgundy armchair he was sitting in. Suddenly the room felt a lot smaller than it actually was.

"Yes well I have reasons too, Little Wolf. If the werewolves are dead, then the vampires have less desire to kill you." He said sternly. Klaus took a step forward, his voice dropping an octave. "I am trying to keep you safe…Not that you appreciate the effort."

Hayley stared at him, thoroughly amused at the fact that he honestly thought she would believe he was doing this for her. He had no qualm whatsoever letting the witches do away with her, and now that the vampires wanted her dead he expected her to believe he cared about her life?

He cared about the baby. And more importantly, he cared about what the baby could _do._

"And as soon as I have this baby, what happens to me then?" She asked. Would he still order the vampires to protect her with their lives? Or would he cast her out to the streets after her job was done?

He hesitated.

It was the latter.

So she was the beast in the headlights. He was going to surge through, destroy her, and keep going as if nothing had happened. As the realization set in Hayley barely had enough air in her to speak. "Right," She said softly. She tried to hold it in, immediately taking on her tough girl attitude that she hid behind, but it was no use.

She knew the answer.

"Well lucky for me I have a little while before I find out." She said wryly. "And in the mean time I will find a way to pay you back for this." She couldn't look at him anymore. He was disgusting. Vile.

"As long as I'm in the family way well," She said stepping back and heading towards the door.

"You can't do a damned thing about it."

::~

A/N: Thank you so much to those that reviewed! It motivated me to write the second chapter sooner than I thought. Please leave reviews telling me what you think.


End file.
